The present invention relates to the modification of the spout used to put fuel into vessels and vehicles to provide for the recovery of potential spills. The invention relates to an individual system for fuel filling of vessels and vehicles. One of the problems with a large percentage of vessels is the location and type of fill spout used and the relationship with the venting apparatus. A vast majority of the time the vent is below the top of the fill spout. In some cases, it can be as much as one or more feet lower. This relationship causes overfill to vent to the outside of the vessel, resulting in a petroleum spill. Federal regulations require venting to the outside of the vessel, thereby decreasing the chance of fire. It is extremely difficult to avoid overfilling many vessels where the level of the fuel cannot be determined until it reaches the top of the fill spout. This leaves some fuel in the fill spout above the vent exit, which results in fuel being vented to the outside of the vessel. This causes repeated small petroleum spills, which have a significant cumulative negative effect on the environment. The frequency and extent of such spills both increase in cases where operators are handicapped or otherwise impaired (by alcohol, etc.).
Minor overfills occur frequently when fueling a vehicle. It is therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a means of recovering small spills caused by the general public. This device would also supplement current spill avoidance methods, e.g., auto cutoff nozzles, by providing two possibilities for preventing petroleum spills: 1) the cut off nozzle and 2) the present invention to catch possible overfill or spray-back. Implementation of this invention will in no way alter the present means of fueling a vehicle or vessel.
The total objective and advantages of the proposed invention will become apparent through the study of the following descriptions and drawings. The drawings have been provided merely to illustrate the basic concept of the present invention.